


Old flames

by Tai_Wolf



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tai_Wolf/pseuds/Tai_Wolf
Summary: The golden boi Doublelift returns to his old team TSM, but tensions arise when he rekindles an old romance with Gosu. How will his girlfriend Leena and his boss Regi react to these salacious new events?
Relationships: Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng/Gosu Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng/Leena
Kudos: 1





	Old flames

Chapter 1

It was a balmy summer day at Santa Monica beach, just a few minutes walk from TSM headquarters. Two lonely figures dressed in the black and white colours of their mutual team strolled about on the beach.  
"I noticed you started streaming and playing Vayne again" The more muscled one said aloud. It was as if he was trying to break a long silence.  
"Don't try and distract me" Gosu growled. The voice that emanated from the slight figure was a surprising deep baritone. "All those years.... After you left this team, not even one call? or even a text? And now you're back? Are you here just to torment me?  
"Gosu I..."  
"Just stop. What did you even want to talk about anyway. I thought you would have wanted to spend more time with Leena. From what I heard, shes your new squeeze."  
Gosu whipped his long black hair around and turned away. He hoped the bitterness he felt didn't seep into his voice. Who could blame him though, why did he have to come back after so long? after all that they did, didn't he know what kind of torment this was doing to him?  
They walked along the beach, the tension now hung as thick and palpable as the humid LA air. It was a few minutes until Peter broke the silence.

Y'know I wanted to have a mature conversation about what happened. I didn't realise you were still the same little bitch you always were" Gosu stopped suddenly, looking as if he'd been slapped. Peter realised too late that he'd probably gone too far. He turned, just in time to see a sobbing figure running back towards the house.

The TSM house was a grandiose Tuscan style mansion in the heartland of Santa Monica , a symbol of how far the team had gone since the early days of playing in Reginald's basement. Fortification style gates circled the house, deterring all but the most rabid groupies. The bulky figure of Doublelift was let through the steel gate, and a half hour later, Peter went through the double doors marked 'Streaming Partners' that marked the entrance to the Twitch side of the TSM house.  
Shuffling past a zombie like figure that he vaguely recognised as TheOddone, and a framed gold card with Regi's signature under it, he knocked on a door with a Vayne poster plastered on it and walked in.

Peter looked around and studied the room of his former lover. It occurred to him that this was the first time that he had been here for years. There were the usual League and Anime posters, with a new Akali poster catching his eye. The room was minimalistic and sparsely decorated otherwise, with the only other decorations being a few plushies and silicone sculptures. Most of the space being taken up by the gaming rig he used for his livelihood. A small cough distracted him from his observations.  
Gosu looked terrible, with puffy eyes barely hidden by his jaw length hair. While he looked vulnerable, his expression was one of sullen anger.  
"I see that you haven't changed a bit, you still have no respect for people's space" He said softly

"You never minded when I visited before" Peter asserted. Gosu blushed slightly at the mention of that. He turned to face Gosu and stared into his verdant eyes. Suprising him, he pointed to the newest addition to his poster collection.  
"That's quite an interesting addition right there..... I seem to recall that the newest version of that skins been out for some time"  
Gosu seemed tripped up by the sudden change in conversation. Blinking rapidly and slightly glad to have something else to look at besides his eyes, he shifted his gaze to what Peter was pointing at.  
"Yes... Er..... I know that. I just liked the art for the old Blood Moon Akali skin a lot better. I mean I kinda liked the new one at first, but something about the older skin just seemed to be better"  
  
"Id have to agree with you there, having something new to play with was fun for a while, nothing beats the original version, the flowing lines, the grace and beauty of it."  
Gosu looked confused for a second, but then comprehension dawned across his face. "I never knew...." He lifted his arm to brush against Doublelift's toned bicep.  
In a moment it was as if time and space had snapped. Doublelift's pent up desire broke and he slammed Gosu's gracile figure into the wall, not caring if anyone was listening. The two embraced in a swirling vortex of repressed longing.


End file.
